pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Cat
January 26, 2018 |viewers = TBA |writer =Simon Nicholson |director =Christian De Vita |previous = Catboy's Cuddly |next = Catboy Does It Again}} "Night of the Cat" (also known as "Yoyo et la nuit du chat" in French) is the first segment of the third Season 2 episode of PJ Masks. When Catboy learns of 3 magical cat statues at the museum that can be used for a ritual named "The Night of the Cat", he convinces Owlette and Gekko to help him complete this ritual in hopes of getting more powers, and thus be a better hero. Unfortunately, the whole thing turns out to be a trap set up by Luna Girl, who uses the statues to summon a moon wheel powered by Catboy. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Luna Girl *Moths *Cameron *Teacher A new cat exhibition has just opened up in the museum. Connor is ecstatic about this, while Cameron is not really amused. As Connor excitedly runs towards each artifact around the exhibition, Greg comments of how he thought that Connor knew everything about cats. Connor replies by stating that "it's never enough if you got cat powers." The kids soon come across three mysterious cat statues that have no origin of where they came from and a book that tells about the ritual, "The Night of the Cat." According to the book, it says that at midnight, if the statues are placed in the shape of a triangle, then anyone who has the cat power will be able to increase his or her "catability." Amaya suggests that it must be a legend, but Connor thinks otherwise, so Greg suggests that they go check it out. At HQ, Catboy uses the PJ Picture Player to check out the three cat statues at the museum. Gekko tries to comment how it would be great if Catboy's powers are improved, but has trouble saying "catability" until Catboy pronounces it for him. Owlette then lists all of the possibilities that Catboy could get if the legend is true - extra cat speed, ability to walk on all fours, claws for climbing - though Gekko suggests that Catboy is the best at who he is already. However, Catboy does not think so, since he fears of not being fast enough one night and thinks that extra powers could help him improve what he has now. Thinking that this might be plausible enough, Owlette and Gekko agree and decide to try the ritual. Gekko presses the Cat-Car icon on the PJ Picture Player, and attempts to say "catability" again, but Catboy helps him out again. While driving through the city, the PJ Masks find it strange that they are out in the city with no nighttime villain to fight. Just as they think that, though, Luna Girl flies by. Fearing that Luna Girl might ruin his chance of increasing his powers, Catboy pulls over to the museum, and the PJ Masks get ready to fight. However, Luna Girl is out playing moonball and does not know anything about what they are doing, although she seems suspicious of them going out somewhere. Catboy calmly tells her that they are just out patrolling the streets of the city, looking for anything suspicious or any nighttime villains to fight. He then pulls Owlette closer to him and tells her to show Luna Girl some moves for her moonball game so she would not spot what they are doing. Owlette complies and asks Luna Girl if she wants to play with her. Luna Girl accepts, and throws the ball over to Owlette. However, when she catches it, she gets zapped. Luna Girl reveals that her moonball is filled with moon energy and throws it to her again. As both Catboy and Gekko look on with concern, Owlette leads Luna Girl away from the museum as she is continuously zapped, telling them to hurry. In the museum, Catboy reads some more information about the ritual. In the book, it states that for The Night of the Cat to come, the statues must be placed on a hill in a triangle shape under the full moon by midnight. Gekko complains of the words written in the book being "so old-timey," and wonders whether the ritual is just a story. Just as he tries to pronounce the word "catability" again, the two hear a roaring sound from the statues. Catboy believes that those are the sound of the cats from long ago, and is convinced that the story is true. He excitedly lists all the things that he feels he is going to get: faster cat speed, the ability to see in the dark, super-sensitive whiskers, and the ability to speak the lost language of Meow (which Gekko asks if it is really a thing, and Catboy assures him). He then grabs the book and tells Gekko to carry the statues. Back outside, Catboy notices that Luna Girl is by the museum with Owlette, who is still being zapped. Catboy and Gekko try their best to hide the statues from her. However, Gekko, who is having trouble carrying them, trips on his tail, and falls down, dropping the statues in the process. It grabs Luna Girl's attention, and she flies over to the boys, asking them what they are doing. Catboy, who has just finished hiding the statues behind the bushes with Gekko, tells her that they are just watching the girls play. Owlette clumsily walks over to Catboy and asks him to play with her. Catboy refuses, whispering that he is busy with the ritual, and asks Gekko if he can play instead. Gekko is wary of this, but Catboy reassures him by saying that it would be for Luna Girl to have a great time and to get away from the museum. Gekko, although reluctant, eventually decides to play with her. As Luna Girl occupies herself with throwing the ball at Gekko and zapping him, Catboy asks Owlette to help him carry the statues over to the park. She, however, looks at him for a while, as he tries to carry the statues and talks about his desire to get more power since it is the only way. She explains that it is not the only way because the team gets better each time that they go out at night. Catboy agrees, but knows that if he does the ritual, he can increase his powers quickly. He soon finally manages to put one of the statues upright, but it drops as he leans on it, and he runs over and asks if the cats of long ago are okay. Owlette just looks on, but then eventually decides to help him. Transitioning to the park, while Gekko is being continuously zapped by Luna Girl's moonball, Catboy and Owlette carry one of the statues to the park and place it up on the hill. Then they run back to retrieve another one, only for Owlette to notice that Gekko has collapsed on the ground. Seeing what happened, Catboy asks Owlette to take Gekko's place in playing with Luna Girl. Owlette is reluctant, but seeing how Catboy is ecstatic to try the ritual, she eventually asks Luna Girl to play with her. Catboy asks Gekko to help him with the statues, but Gekko asks him to wait so he can catch his breath. A moment later, the boys retrieve another statue and place it on the hill in the park. After Owlette is zapped multiple times, she goes with Catboy to get the last statue and place it on the hill as well, while Gekko takes her place. As Catboy and Owlette finish positioning the statues on the hill, Gekko collapses on the ground again. Owlette runs over to him and tells Catboy that they are finished. However, it would be just a few moments before the Night of the Cat would appear, and Luna Girl still needs to be out of sight. He suggests that the two play moonball with Luna Girl together to share the number of zaps until the ritual is completed. After he gives them a cute kitty-eyed look, the two eventually give in, saying that he owes them, which he decides to "pay them back in 'catability.'" Once Catboy reads the instructions in the book to stand before the stones, midnight strikes, and the moon starts to glow. The statues power up, and the power engulfs Catboy, lifting him off the ground. Owlette and Gekko, who have collapsed from the zaps of Luna Girl's moonball, look up at what is happening and are surprised. They are now convinced that the legend is real, and Gekko asks Catboy if he can feel extra power coming in him, finally able to say the word "catability" in the process. Catboy confirms this, but soon feels himself getting stuck until a magical wheel is formed, trapping him in the process. The PJ Masks are confused by this until Luna Girl arrives. She reveals that she was the one who came up with the legend of "The Night of the Cat." The cat statues turn out to be moon statues, and she had her moon moths create the roaring sound of the cats from long ago to make it more believable. She then further reveals that "The Night of the Cat" ritual is actually a ritual to summon up a moonwheel. Using her Luna Magnet, she zaps the moonwheel to activate it, stating that if someone is in it, he or she can power it up. With Catboy's cat power, it makes the moonwheel go super fast. With that, she starts playing with it. Owlette and Gekko go after them, while Catboy attempts to get out. This only makes it go faster, though, as he is trying his hardest to escape. Gekko attempts to stop the moonwheel by going in front of it and using his Super Gekko Muscles, only for it to go faster as well. As Catboy keeps rolling around, he eventually manages to move around and run inside the moonwheel. After Owlette and Gekko catch up with Catboy in the Cat-Car, he apologizes for making them play moonball. He then comes up with a plan to get him out of the moonwheel. They are going to play with Luna Girl again, but only with their regular powers. With that, Catboy uses his Super Cat Speed to release the moonwheel from the Luna Magnet's rays. Once freed, he quickly leads the moonwheel away from Luna Girl. Owlette drives on to catch up with Catboy. She slows down to go behind him, then carefully accelerates to give Catboy a Cat-Car nuzzle to help him go faster. Meanwhile, Gekko jumps out of the Cat-Car and uses a lamppost to send Catboy running into the air in hopes that he can go fast enough for Gekko to break him free. Owlette and Gekko soon return to the museum where Catboy is landing. Once in position, Gekko uses his Super Gekko Muscles to punch through the moonwheel and grab Catboy's hand. Gekko pulls him out, and Catboy is now freed. Luna Girl catches up with the PJ Masks, only to find that the moonwheel is bouncing towards her, and she gets trapped herself. Using his Super Cat Speed, Catboy runs around in a circle around the moonwheel and speeds up until he sends it rolling into the park, knocking off the statues on the hill in the process, and granting the PJ Masks a victory. It becomes even more of a victory when Gekko points out a dark mark on the ground left by Catboy himself, signifying that he did go faster, even without getting new powers from any legend. Catboy is proud of this, saying that he only needed his friends to help him out, and nothing else. The PJ Masks then proclaim their signature victory phrase, and the episode ends. *''Don't let curiosity get the better of you.'' *Owlette drives the Cat-Car for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Catboy Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Simon Nicholson-written Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl